David A. Cook
David Allan Cook, M.D., M.H.P.E. je profesorem medicíny a lékařského vzdělávání na Mayo Clinic College of Medicine and Science a konzultantem v Oddělení všeobecné interní medicíny na Mayo Clinic. Od roku 2010 je členem výkonného výboru a předsedou Invited Review Committee v Society of Directors of Research in Medical Education. Roku 2010 se stal zástupce šéfredaktora pro periodikum Advances in Health Sciences Education. Je takézástupcem ředitele v Mayo Clinic Online Learning a předsedou výzkumu v Mayo Multidisciplinary Simulation Center.CPD Web Only Ed Grand Rounds March 2015: Education Technologies in Health Professions Education: Current State and Future Directions. In: Mayo Clinic online. 2015 2017-07-08. Dostupné z: http://www.mayo.edu/pmts/mc8100-mc8199/mc8111-0315.pdf Hlavní oblastí jeho odborného zájmu je výzkum lékařského vzdělávání se zaměřením navyužití vzdělávacích technologií. V centru jeho výzkumného úsilí stojí snaha zajistit takový způsob vzdělávání a hodnocení lékařů, aby dokázali svým pacientům poskytnout tu nejlepší možnou péči. V USA se v současnosti obecně věnuje lékařskému vzdělávání zvýšená pozornost. Tato oblast vzdělávání vyžaduje inovaci, která by vedla k efektivnějšímu a účinnějšímu vzdělávání ať už studentů medicíny, postgraduálních praktikantů či samotných praktikujících lékařů. Zároveň je zapotřebí vyvinout vhodné hodnotící metody, které by jasně odhalily jejich silné i slabé stránky a tak určili oblasti, v nichž se potřebují zlepšit (nebo v nichž naopak vynikají).David A. Cook, M.D., MHPE: Mayo Clinic Faculty Profiles - Mayo Clinic Research. Mayo Clinic'' online. Rochesteru, Minnesota 2017-07-08. Dostupné z:'' http://www.mayo.edu/research/faculty/cook-david-a-m-d-mhpe/bio-00027574 Mezi výzkumné zájmy doktora Davida A. Cooka tedy spadá mimo jiné teorie a design učení založeného na webu (web-based learning), tedy vzdělávání on-line a ostatní vzdělávací technologie. Dále kvalita metod výzkumu vzdělávání lékařů a hodnocení klinického výkonu. V minulosti vytvořil a také se sám účastnil několika internetových výukových kurzů pro rezidenty a studenty medicíny. Pravidelně se také účastní národních i mezinárodních konferencí, kde hovoří o využití vzdělávacích technologií v lékařském studiu a v minulosti také vytvořil několik systematických recenzí.How todo a systematic review in education: an introduction: About the Presenter. In: International Pediatric Simulation Society online. 2015 2017-07-08. Dostupné z:http://ipssglobal.org/how-to-do-a-systematic-review-in-education-an-introduction/ Na téma lékařského vzdělávání publikoval přes 170 článků v periodických i knižních publikacích. Osobní život Manželka doktora Cooka se jmenuje Jennifer Cook a společně vychovávají pět dětí. David A. Cook je také místním leaderem Církve Ježíše Krista Svatých posledních dnů.How todo a systematic review in education: an introduction: About the Presenter. In: International Pediatric Simulation Society online. 2015 2017-07-08. Dostupné z:http://ipssglobal.org/how-to-do-a-systematic-review-in-education-an-introduction/ Profesní minulost Titul B.S. v oblasti chemie a biochemie získal David A. Cook na Státní univerzitě v Utahu, titul M.D. posléze na Lékařské fakultě Johns Hopkinsonovy univerzity. Poté se přesunul na Mayo Clinic College of Medicine and Science, kde v rámci absolventského programu získal rezidenturu v oblasti vnitřního lékařství a roku 2004 se připojil k personálu. Následně získal magisterský titul v oblasti vzdělávání zdravotnických profesí na Illinoiské univerzitě v Chicagu - Oddělení lékařského vzdělávání. V letech 2005 až 2011 působil jako zástupce šéfredaktora časopisu Journal of General Internal Medicine.CPD Web Only Ed Grand Rounds March 2015: Education Technologies in Health Professions Education: Current State and Future Directions. In: Mayo Clinic online. 2015 2017-07-08. Dostupné z: http://www.mayo.edu/pmts/mc8100-mc8199/mc8111-0315.pdf Použité zdroje Kategorie:Osobnosti edTechu